lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Mtoto's Mom
'Mtoto's Mom '''is a female elephant. She is the mother of Mtoto, and a member of Ma Tembo's herd. Appearance Mtoto's Mom is a rather short elephant in comparison to the rest of her herd. Her skin is gray (with a very, very slight tan tint) with light gray toes. Her white tusks are short and her eyes are dark brown. Her inner ears are pink, with a small notch in her right. She has three dark gray spots on her back, a big one and two small ones. Personality Whilst caring, Mtoto's Mom displays sternness when necessary, such as when her son does not return on time. She is also easily moved to irritation, as seen when Bunga constantly forgot his lines during a rehearsal for the Ukumbusho. When panicked, she is capable of going on a rampage and losing track of her own whereabouts. But she is also willing to listen and be calmed, taking advice from others when necessary. She is appreciative of those who help her. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Mtoto's Mom carries Bunga over a hill during ''Zuka Zama, and allows him to slide off her trunk. A bit later, she and Zito use their trunks as skipping ropes for him to bounce over. The Rise of Makuu Mtoto's Mom watches the Mashindano between Pua and Makuu. Can't Wait to be Queen Mtoto's Mom attends Aminifu's funeral, dropping a flower off at his body. When King Simba begins his speech, she hears his mistake. Although she is at first shocked, she soon starts to laugh with the rest of her herd, seeing the bright side of his joke. The Kupatana Celebration Mtoto's Mom is chosen to sing Our Kupatana Community for Kupatana. She rehearses her lines along with Basi, Twiga, Mbuni, and Muhanga, with Zazu conducting. She is also present when the jackals steal the Pride Landers' food. Later, she and the other chosen animals perform at the celebration, before joining the rest of the animals gathered at Mizimu Grove. But during the celebration, Reirei's Pack attacks, frightening her. With King Simba urging everyone to stand together, she and the other animals successfully drive the jackals away. Fuli's New Family Mtoto's Mom can be seen with her son, as well as several other elephants from her herd during My Own Way. Fuli dashes past them and comes to an abrupt halt, facing them as she sings. She and her son sing in tune with Fuli before she continues. Follow That Hippo! When her son Mtoto and his friends are playing nearby, they pretend to be hyenas. Overhearing the warning of a hyena in the area, Mtoto's Mom and several other animals become frightened and huddle up together until the Lion Guard calm everyone down. Later, she is seen at the Watering Hole when Beshte returns her son. The Call of the Drongo Mtoto's Mom can be seen briefly with another elephant at the Watering Hole. Bunga and the King Mtoto's Mom performs at The Elephants' Concert for the Royal Family. She goes on to enjoy their rendition of Hakuna Matata. The Imaginary Okapi When Beshte gives Ajabu a tour of the Pride Lands, Mtoto's Mom is seen in a few different locations on the tour. Baboons! Baby Baboon enjoys being rocked in Mtoto's Mom's trunk for a while as Fuli tries to keep him under control. Mtoto's Mom is a little shocked to see Fuli race past her. The Trail to Udugu When Bunga explains how great it will be to work with King Simba, he fantasizes Simba riding on Mtoto's Mom through a herd of zebras, giving him a jacuzzi bath and then playfully chasing after him before bumping into a tree. When Simba and his family gaze out over the Pride Lands a bit later, Mtoto's Mom can be found grazing in the savannah. Ono's Idol Mtoto's Mom listens to Hadithi's advice. Later, she turns up for his Royal Mud Print Ceremony, cheering for Hadithi upon his arrival. She returns that night for Ono's mudprint ceremony as well. The Savannah Summit Mtoto hears his mother calling for him via infrasound, and she asks for him to be home by sundown. After Makuu deems Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga's plan worthy of a crocodile, Mtoto hears his mother calling for him again. After bidding goodbye to the Guard, Mtoto rushes off. The Traveling Baboon Show Mtoto's Mom watches The Traveling Baboon Show perform. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar When Janja's Clan attack Ma Tembo's Herd, Mtoto's Mom is seen desperately trying to run away from the hyenas. After the Lion Guard arrive, they quickly stop the hyenas from attacking the elephants. But the hyenas soon return, this time attacking the baboons that have begun to follow the elephants. Kion and Ono lead them to a dead-end, where Kion can perform the Roar of the Elders on the hyenas, sending them back to the Outlands for good. Big Baboon leaps onto the head of Mtoto's Mom to speak with her leader. Later, Mtoto's Mom walks around Ma Tembo, hoping that she will find water soon. Once Makini manages to calm everyone down using shwari, she is able to do so, allowing Mtoto's Mom to drink. The Ukumbusho Tradition Ma Tembo's Herd is in charge of the Ukumbusho celebration, and Mtoto's Mom is chosen as the bravest for the show. When the Lion Guard arrive at Mizimu Grove, Mtoto races over to inform his hero that he will be playing the strongest elephant, while his mother takes the role of the bravest. However, when things go wrong, Mtoto's Mom voices her concerns over not rehearsing her line with Bunga, a piece which Ma Tembo considers to be the centerpiece of the show. The honey badger soon begins to rehearse with her, though constantly forgets her line, which annoys her. But when King Simba arrives, she has no choice but to go on with the performance. Worried about her lack of sunburst, Makini quickly hops onto her back and paints it for her, and the show begins. However, after the Lion Guard sing May There Be Peace and after Kion has begun his lines as Askari, a swarm of bees arrives, frightening the elephants away. Eventually, Mtoto's Mom leaves the rest of the herd and rampages to Mapango Cliffs. After finding her, Bunga bounds up the cliff and leaps onto the rampaging elephant's head. He eats the bees, which causes her to become aware of her surroundings. As she panics, Bunga soothingly reminds her of her lines, and that they're the bravest. This calms her, and they head back, narrowly avoiding the cliff falling down. They return to the grove, where Ma Tembo is persuaded to start a new version of the show, where the paint is not used. After reminding everyone that her paint is still on her forehead, Mtoto's Mom has her paint sprayed away by her son. She then reminds Bunga not to use her lines, but he makes no promises. They enter the show, which has started fresh. The Bite of Kenge Mtoto's Mom is seen briefly during Big Bad Kenge. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas When Bunga wants to give his uncles the best Christmas ever, Mtoto's Mom agrees to join in with the celebrations. After rehearsing all night, they are about to give up until Bunga reveals to them how important it is to him, and why. They return and perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas with the other animals. The Scorpion's Sting Mtoto's Mom attends the Kumbuka celebration for King Simba with her herd, singing along with Rafiki to Good King Simba. The Wisdom of Kongwe Mtoto's Mom is briefly seen as Fuli sings The Faster I Go. The Kilio Valley Fire When Kilio Valley is destroyed by the Army of Scar, Kion must find a new home for the elephants. After several options don't work, Mtoto's Mom and her herd are considering leaving the Pride Lands, but find a new home in Ndefu Grove with Laini's permission. Pride Landers Unite! Mtoto's Mom and her herd help the Lion Guard protect the Pride Lands from the Outlanders. They attack Scar's Army when they try to take over Makuu's Watering Hole. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Mtoto's Mom watches Timon and Pumbaa sing for Makini's Mpando Mpaya. The Outlanders crash the party and Scar shows himself in front of everyone. The herds start to panic and run and the Lion Guard goes after them. When everyone has stopped running the herds are thinking about leaving the Pride Lands. The next morning they meet at Pride Rock and Kion comes with an announcement. Makini's Mpando Mpaya has survived the battle. Everyone has agreed to stay in the Pride Lands and the baobab tree is planted. Fire from the Sky Mtoto's Mom can be seen with her son Mtoto during the song Height and Sight. Battle for the Pride Lands Mtoto's Mom is there with the other Pride Landers to help fight against the Outlanders. She also says goodbye to the Lion Guard and Makini as they make their way to the Tree of Life. She even hugs Mtoto since he's sad about Beshte leaving. The Harmattan Mtoto's Mom can be seen during the song The Tree of Life. Return to the Pride Lands Mtoto's Mom watches as Kion's Lion Guard and Vitani's Lion Guard compete against each other. When Kion gives up his role he and his friends join the Night Pride. Some time later Mtoto's Mom goes to watch Kion and Rani's wedding. Family *Mtoto: Son Songs *''Our Kupatana Community'' *''My Own Way'' *''The Twelve Ways of Christmas'' (rehearse) *''Good King Simba'' Trivia *Mtoto's Mom's model is frequently reused in the series, and she can appear multiple times in one image. *Her voice actress also voices Baby Baboon's Mother and Vuruga Vuruga. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Mammals Category:Elephants Category:Parents Category:Adults